


Reload

by djesusgetnaked



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But nobody can live without the internet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader is a bit of drama queen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djesusgetnaked/pseuds/djesusgetnaked
Summary: The Internet suddenly breaks down, and there's pretty much nothing you can do about it. Except being patient and try to live without.





	Reload

“NOOOOOO!!” Your scream echoed in the entire flat, oxygen violently leaving your lungs as if you had just been struck by a great disaster, like losing your dog.

A bit panicked, Rafael immediately abandoned his current work and headed out of his office to see what hideous horror was going on.

“Cariño, what’s wrong?” His chest was rising heavily after you scared the shit out of him with your inhuman scream.

But when he saw you on the couch, remote in one hand and your phone in the other, a typical painting he was used to and loved, he frowned, wondering what could have possibly put you in this big distress. Well, nothing too obvious, apparently.

“Everything’s wrong Rafa! The storm hit a Wi-Fi hotspot, and now the Internet isn’t working anymore! They don’t even know how much time it’s going to take to fix it and put it back on! It could be broken for years!”

You were overly gesticulating, talking even more with your arms than your words, and he briefly wondered how you managed not to knock yourself out with one of your hands. Were you even aware of what your body was doing sometimes?

He had to fight everything inside him to stop from smirking and to keep a serious dramatic face, genuinely fond of your drama queen attitude.

“Moreover, it’s like you live in a bunker! I have no 3G at all. How can you have a beautiful apartment, one of the best views in the city, and have no network?” You were now more thinking out loud than really talking to him, but he didn’t mind at all hearing your chaotic thoughts.

“Well, you can still head back to yours, until there’s Wi-Fi again.”

Your attention was immediately taken back to Rafael, and this time he couldn’t help but laugh a little when he saw the dark look on your face. He raised his hands in front of him, as he was trying to apologize and avoid to be killed by you. You couldn’t say that you really lived together, but just after the few weeks you had been together, you spontaneously spent more time in his apartment than yours. And he was fine with that. Really, he was glad to find you every time he was back from work, exhausted. You were his little sunshine.

“Okay fine, forget what I just said.” 

* * *

 

Five days later, and the Internet was still shutdown.

Though you didn’t complain about it as much as you thought you were. You mostly kept your whining thoughts for yourself, not wanting to annoy Rafael about your nerdy addiction, although sometimes you couldn’t help but whine in frustration.

He was a bit older than you, and even if it was bit cliché he wasn’t as addicted to the Internet as you, but he had to admit that this breakdown was a pain in the ass. Nothing either of you could really do something about. Unless…

As you were trying to work, papers and books all over the coffee table because you couldn’t look anything up on your laptop to find information you needed, Rafael approached you, and you automatically turned your head towards him.

As you were about to concentrate again on your work, you noticed the smirk on his face. A smirk you knew well enough, and which meant he had an idea in mind. Suspicious, you frowned.

Still without saying a word and with the same expression on his face, he sat beside you, knees innocently touching. Oh, you knew where he was going.

“I may have an idea to make you forget about this Internet misery.” Gently, he pushed your shoulders to make you lay down on the couch.

“Not now Raf, I’m trying to work.” Even if you apparently protested, you happily complied and found a comfortable position, your head on a soft pillow.

He chuckled. “Alright, you’re the mistress, you’re the one who tells me what to do.”

His hands caressed your ankles for a few second, testing your amazing soft skin, before going back up on your legs, to part them a little and give him access. You shivered and he licked his lips in anticipation. Him as much as you, it never took you very long to get horny when you were together.

“Hmm. Then kiss me where you want to.”

Smiling and happily obeying, he started to stretch a little aiming for your lips. But before he could reach you, you put your index on his mouth and stopped him.

“Not here, lover.”

He frowned a little, a bit surprised but still playing the game he started.

“But it’s where I want to kiss you.”

You shook your finger in front of his beautiful face, to let him know you were still in command.

“Lower, Rafa.”

He rolled his eyes in an attempt to seem sassy and annoyed by your behavior, but you knew better that what was he wanted too.

He didn’t resist long enough to be believable, and he kneeled on the floor to be right between your legs. He began to leave wet and sensual kisses on your right calf, behind your knee and then your thigh, until his hot breath was on the front of your pajama boxers. But, as you sighed, he only did the same thing on your other leg.

As much you loved his treatment, you never had been very patient, and sure Rafael was a tease. How much you had become very fond of his sweet torture.

“Rafael…” You tried to sound menacing, but it sounded more desperate.

You put your hand through his perfect-combed hair that you loved messing a bit too much, not putting pressure on him nor forcing him to go where you wanted. You just scraped your nails on his skull and he moaned lightly at the feeling.

Though he got the message and kissed your sex through your underwear, soaking the cloth a little bit more even if you were already wet.

His tongue flat against your still covered clit, you started squirming under him trying to get more friction and relieved the sweet pressure you felt in your belly.

He didn’t wait any longer to remove your boxer shorts, letting them hang at one of your ankles in an erotic sight, and put his mouth on you. He really ate you like a starved man. A shocked contrast with his precedent slow movements that made you scream in great surprise.

“Fuck, Rafa!” Your hand unconsciously pulled on his hair and he groaned in sweet pain, pinning you down on the couch with one arm on your waist to prevent you from moving at all. You tried to, twisting under him and testing the limits, but once again you were astonished at how strong he really was.

He put your clit between his pink lips, sucked on it and swallowed his saliva to create even more sensations before lightly brushing his teeth on your already much too sensitive bud of nerves.

You moaned shamelessly loud and threw an arm behind your head, grabbing the arm of the couch as you tried to keep control, in vain.

His thumb replaced his tongue on your clit to keep it stimulated while he parted your soaked lips, drinking your juice, and started tongue-fucking you.

It was unfair how talented he was with his mouth, and he knew it. Even so you wanted to close your eyes to fully enjoy the pleasure he was giving you, you wanted to see him more. You managed to push yourself up on your elbows and looked down.

You didn’t regret the effort.

What a sight he was, eyes closed and enjoying what he was doing, enjoying himself, like he was eating the most delicious meal.

Sensing your gaze on him, he opened up his eyes to meet yours, and he smiled at you before moving back his face a little to catch his breath. His mouth and chin were glistening from your wetness, and he obscenely licked his lips, always loving to put on a show for you.

“You taste so good cariño.”

He never took his gaze away from you, his pupils so dark that the green of his eyes was almost invisible, while he licked overly slowly on his fingers before he put two of them in you.

You couldn’t support your weight on your arms anymore as you felt all your strength leaving you, and you fell back on the couch, trying to ride his hand faster while he still had you pinned down.

He pumped lazily in and out of you, driving you absolutely mad with his change of rhythm. But then he curled his fingers deep into you and brushed against your g-spot, increasing the tension you felt burning inside every part of your body.

Knowing he was driving you closer of your climax, he added a third finger and fucked you faster, while he bent again to lick at your clit.

You were a moaning mess, unable to think and even to form a correct sentence.

Rafael’s lungs were screaming for oxygen, but he didn’t care. Instead he turned his face and bit the inside of your thigh. You came immediately, legs crossing hard on his head to keep him in place, all your body violently shaking.

You had to take a few minutes to come back from your high, and when you did your eyes fell on Rafael, happily watching you with a little smile on his absurd pretty face which he was wiping with the back of his hand.

“That…” Your voice was more hoarse than you thought and you had to take a deep breath before talking again. “That should be illegal.”

He chuckled briefly, so proud of himself to be the one to give you that kind of pleasure. He crawled towards you, and caressed the sides of your face before kissing you slowly, taking his time to enjoy the kiss and you could fully taste yourself on his tongue.

When he broke the kiss, a light immediately drew his attention to the router beside his television.

“Hey look! The Internet is back.”

You jumped back on your feet and grabbed his hand, hastily pulling him to his bedroom with you.

“I don’t care!”

He followed you, laughing out loud. Well, he really managed to make you forget about the Internet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally decided to post my stories on ao3. You can find me on tumblr, with the same username.


End file.
